


Unexpected in the Armory

by garbage_will_do



Series: Season 5 Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Episode: s05e01 Arthur's Bane, Episode: s05e02 Arthur's Bane, Infidelity, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_will_do/pseuds/garbage_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly knighted Mordred sees something unexpected in the armory after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected in the Armory

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just wouldn't leave me alone.

Mordred watched the knights carefully during training. The king wanted him to watch for a few sessions so he could learn fighting styles from the others, and so he could begin building a bond with his fellow brothers in arms. But he couldn't help notice the way Merlin watched him though.

 

Mordred knew that despite Merlin's seeming acceptance of his answer when questioned about turning against Morgana, the warlock was still wary of him. Once Arthur had called him up to duel with Sir Elyan, who he discovered was the queen's brother, and Mordred had gotten in a lucky blow. Merlin's reaction was a quick step forward and a glare before he caught himself. Elyan, of course, used his distraction to get the upper hand, and the king reminded him to make sure an opponent was down before turning his back.

 

He went back to watching as Arthur took the field to face five of the younger knights, blindfolded. Mordred was awed by the way he moved, and a quick glance to the king's manservant showed Merlin beaming with pride. As soon as all the opponents were down though, he assumed a disinterested look before Arthur even took off the blindfold.

 

"You don't seem very impressed, _Mer_ lin," the king commented.

 

Merlin smirked, "I didn't really see anything to be impressed by, _my Lord_."Arthur spluttered in indignation, and turned away to duel with Percival using maces.

 

"You'll get used to it." Mordred jumped at Sir Gwaine's voice at his shoulder. The knight chuckled. "The bickering is normal between Merlin and the princess. Just don't get in the way of a real argument." Gwaine patted his shoulder and left. "Hey, Princess! How 'bout you take on someone your own size?"

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Like you, Gwaine? We already know I'm better than you in a swordfight."

 

"Want to test that? I promise I won't hold hold back."

 

"You're on." Twenty minutes later, they called the duel a draw.

***

Mordred walked wearily to the armory, his new chainmail weighing heavily on his shoulders. He was tired enough that when he entered the armory, what he saw didn't register for a few moments. Then the sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping skin reached his ears.

 

The king's armor was put away and sword lay on a nearby bench, but he also had his breechs around his ankles and was thusting into his moaning manservant. Merlin himself was laid across the large table in the middle of the room and his own trousers were no where to be seen. Luckily, though, it seemed neither man had noticed his entrance.

 

Mordred knew he should leave while he had the chance, but couldn't make his feet move. Arthur bent down to kiss Merlin open-mouthed, and the younger man responded instantly. His hands went from gripping the edge of the table to tangling in golden hair, trying to pull the king closer. "Arthur," he gasped. "Gods, you feel so good. _Fuck_."

 

Arthur chuckled breathlessly into the raven hair, his thrusts never slowing. "If you're still able to talk, I must be doing something wrong. Maybe I should try gagging you." Merlin groaned at that, falling limp against the hard wood as the thrusts into him got harder and faster. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being gagged while I fuck you raw." Merlin whimpered. The king had a predatory grin on his face.

 

One of the tanned hands on Merlin's pale thighs reached down to stroke the warlock's cock, already weeping precome, and making the movement slick. "Come on, Merlin. Come for me. Want to feel you come while I'm deep in your arse." Merlin's orgasm hit him then, and he came with a shout. The king followed him shortly after, pumping his hips until he was empty.

 

Arthur stepped back from his manservant, pulling up his trousers and lacing them. He stepped forward again, helping Merlin sit up, and leant their foreheads together. "Don't think this gets you out of doing any work, _Mer_ lin."

 

Merlin hummed. "Wouldn't dream of it," he replied. He softly kissed Arthur and smiled. "I love you, Arthur."

 

The king smiled back and kissed him again. It was this intimate scene that finally ssnapped Mordred from his trance and he ran from the room and straight to the barracks, not caring if either man saw him leave.


End file.
